1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a self-locking coupling that is attached to a burning oil well head, specifically to cap and control the well head by placing a new valve on the current uncontrolled well head.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the oil industry, one of the most common ways to control an oil well fire is by the use of high explosives. This method will explode the air around the well head which smothers the fire.
Another method injects chemicals (co.sub.2) into the well pipe and the flow of oil coming from the well pipe. This will eliminate the fire also.
A third practice involves forcing mud, by using high pressure, through a nozzle and down the well pipe. This forces the oil back down the well which will, temporarily stop the flow of oil, putting out the fire.
All of the current methods involve danger and strong risk factors. Some of the disadvantages include the use of high explosives, chemicals, large amounts of water as well as the crew needed to apply the methods. The prior art will attack and control the fire itself, most of the time, but the fuel needed to feed the fire is still apparent, leaving the strong possibility that the fire will be reignited. The fuel is still uncontrolled, therefore, the ideal method would involve eliminating the source of the fire by turning off the flow of oil altogether without destroying the oil well head so the existing well may be used again, for production, immediately. None of the above methods give consideration to the spouting and uncontrolled flow of oil. Both problems should be solved while using the same method. Also, the agents necessary to insure the crews ultimate safety are quite costly and a risk.